villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I'm the Purple Guy
"I'm the Purple Guy" is a 2015 fan song for the Five Nights at Freddy's franchise, written and performed by DAGames. It is from the point of view of Willaim Afton. Lyrics hello! Umm, this is just a friendly reminder about company policy regarding the safe room. At no point should a customer go inside... Management has also been made aware that the [[w:c:villains:Spring Bonnie|Spring Bonnie] animatronic has been noticeably moved...] So here we are, my body inside this nightmare Don't you stare for too long at my curse It happened too fast What happened in the past Is something I would constantly rehearse Yeah, I'm aggressive! Nightmare unleashed! Feast your eyes on my magnetic Demise beneath All the tattered wires Your futile demise Will become your curse! So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay Then the blood so profound came to send me down All the cable in my brain Making me go insane But the soul still lives! I am the purple guy Come and see the show tonight Turn the spotlight onto me My body's ready Now begin! Now the purple rise Come to conquer all your cries The phantoms are the less of your worries So you better hurry Just crank the noise I'm the purple guy You now die! It's been too long The blood shed on the walls inside of me What was I to do when they could see? There's only one suit What else was I to shoot? Yet now I'm stuck for all eternity So now I suffer Turmoil and fear is all around You see the phantoms Are yet to be freed But they're stuck inside The immortal fire That burned them all 'til the end was surely near! So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay Then the blood so profound came to send me down All the cable in my brain Making me go insane But the soul still lives! I am the purple guy Come and see the show tonight Turn the spotlight onto me My body's ready Now begin! Now the purple rise Come to conquer all your cries The phantoms are the less of your worries So you better hurry Just crank the noise I'm the purple guy You now die! Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn, he's not alone Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn, he's not alone Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn, he's not alone Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn, he's not alone I am the purple guy Come to see the show tonight Turn the spotlight onto me My body's ready Now begin! Now the purple rise Come to conquer all your cries The phantoms are the less of your worries So you better hurry Just crank the noise I'm the purple guy Leave me alone I'm caught to the bone The Springtrap has risen God damn, he's not alone! Other Appearances *The song was released as a single and on the album Press Start to Begin Vol. 1. *The song’s re-release has the voice sound robotic with a deep reverb, as if Purple Guy’s voice is melding with Springtrap’s voice box. Videos FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S 3 SONG (I'm The Purple Guy) Lyric Video - DAGames Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Fan Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos Category:DAGames